


Isa's Surprise

by keystagram (loopah)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, Engaged Isa/Lea, Fluff, Innuendo, Keystaverse, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Spoilers, Surprises, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopah/pseuds/keystagram
Summary: What was inthe garage?





	Isa's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! welcome to the first [khkeystagram](https://khkeystagram.tumblr.com/) mini-fic! yay!
> 
> like most of the things i do/make, this ficlet is un-beta'd. for this reason, please forgive any copy errors! ヽ(〃v〃)ﾉ・:*

“You know,” Lea opens as he comes out of the laundry room. Isa perks an ear up but doesn’t lift his eyes from his laptop screen. “Something we _haven’t_ considered, which I think we really should: pony rides.”

“Pony rides,” Isa echoes with a touch of amusement. Lea flops down on the couch beside him just in time to watch him click _send_ and fire off an e-mail to the caterer. “Why on Earth should we be having pony rides at our wedding?”

“’Cuz ponies are cute,” Lea says, considering the planes of the left side of his fiancé’s face (which is looking a little bit stubbly this morning. He must not have gotten around to shaving yet.)  “And fun for the kids.” He reaches over to wipe some sleep from the corner of Isa’s eye.

“Not a single person under the age of fifteen is on the guest list. And ponies poop.” He lets Lea fuss with the long lock of hair which hangs framing his face. Tuck it back behind his ear, tracing its shell and pinching the lobe.

“Everybody poops,” Lea tells him gravely. He presses a hand flat into the center of his own chest. “I, your future husband, poop.”

Isa snorts. “Don’t be gross, please.” He drops a couple files into his _Considerations_ folder, which sits inside the _Inspiration_ folder that’s nested in the _Ideation_ folder. “If you want there to be pony rides, you’re welcome to put on a saddle and carry people around on all fours.”

“That is extremely kinky.”

“Yeah, actually don’t ever do that.” Isa hits the _save_ button on a word document. Twice. “Unless you want a divorce.” Closes his browser windows. Shuts his laptop and makes to set it over on the coffee table but then stops and whips his head around like he’s had an epiphany. “Is there coffee left?”

“Should be.” Lea shoves himself up off the couch. Cranes his neck as he moseys toward the kitchen and finds the machine still on with a good cup-and-a-half still left in it. “Want some?”

“Sure. When we get back.”

When he turns back around, Isa’s on his feet bent over as he ties his shoes. Lea quirks an eyebrow. “We goin’ somewhere?”

“Yep. Put your shoes on.”

“Oh, so _shoes_ are required.”

Isa smiles. “Shoes are required most places, darling,” he informs the redhead helpfully, dusting his palms on the seat of his pants as he straightens back upright. Cheeky.

“Only on adventures,” Lea says slowly. He narrows his eyes in play-skepticism. “Is this an adventure?”

“You could say that,” Isa replies with a shrug. His shoulders look broad in that running hoodie. Lea silently thanks God for letting him ditch that hideous black trash bag. And for creating athleisurewear.

“Is it a sexy adventure?” Lea asks as he’s collecting his shoes from the pan by the front door.

Isa follows with his eyes, watches him balance unsteadily on his right foot as he shoves his left into a boot. “Yes. We’re going on a sexy adventure all the way to the garage.”

Lea switches feet to take care of Righty, lifts both his eyebrows and affects thorough impressment. “The garage. Wow.” He leans a little too far left and almost goes toppling over. Saves it with a little suave flailing of his right arm which, in all fairness, is pretty hilarious looking so he doesn’t begrudge Isa his little snicker. “What’s in the garage?”

“Why, a very sexy surprise, of course.”

Lea huffs a laugh and tucks the laces into his boot without tying them. “I know you’re kidding,” he says, planting both feet back firmly on the floor, “but part of me’s kinda hoping you’ve got like-” He shrugs. “-a stripper pole installed out there or something.”

“That’s exactly what it is,” Isa says seriously. “Guess who the stripper is.”

“Merlin.”

“Goofy.”

The mental image that bursts into Lea’s brain unbidden is… upsetting. He groans in disgust. “Okay, now _you’re_ being gross.” He crosses the floor to seize Isa by the collar. (Grinning impishly, ear-to-ear. Pleased as punch with himself for planting such a sick, sadistic idea in Lea’s head and it isn’t even noon yet. Little shit.) Balls the fabric up in both fists and walks him backward until he hears the soft thud of his shoulders hitting the front door. And he sticks a little kiss right on the upturned tip of Isa’s cute button nose. As retribution.

Then he takes a step back and holds out his arms. “Take me there,” he says to Isa, who for a split second looks disappointed -- was probably expecting an actual kiss, but Lea’s holding off on the tongue action until he decides for himself whether or not this surprise is all that it’s cracked up to be – but then nods his head and says,

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

It’s a short walk to the garage from their apartment. A right out the door and a left down a hallway and then another right.

Isa leads the way and Lea trails behind, aiming his steps to land where Isa’s footprints _would_ be if they were walking through sand instead of on carpet.

“If we got out there and Stripper Goofy was seriously there, would you A: scream, B: cry, or C: rip your eyeballs out?” Lea asks.

Isa’s hands are in his pockets. “I think I’d D: all of the above,” he says over his shoulder.

They come to a stop at the end of the second hallway. Isa pivots to face Lea, stands between him and the door that lets out into the garage.

“Are you ready?”

“Handsome, I was _born_ ready,” Lea tells him schmoozily. Expects him to laugh or even just smile, at least, but Isa chews his lip and stares kind of nervously before turning his back and pushing the door open without a word.

It’s brisk outside, even with the amount of shelter the garage grants them from the wind. Wet gray morning. The garage is empty mostly of cars and totally of people, and when Lea steps out and looks around he’s not exactly sure what it is he’s meant to be looking at.

Isa must see that he’s perplexed because he provides, “On the other side of that silver one.”

Lea can only assume that he’s talking about the huge silver Chevy that’s parked off to their left, given it’s the only silver vehicle parked on this floor. He crams his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and goes to round the back of it.

And he sees it.

Sitting in the slot next to the big silver Chevy, dwarfed in its shadow. Parked (er… propped) right up against the big concrete pillar at the top of the space, dented and dinged and chipped orange paint, red flame detailing.

Dirt smell in his nose. Heat from the engine and his body as the sun’s beating down on him, cooking him in his gear. Eyes stinging with sweat that he can’t wipe away ‘cuz he’s wearing his helmet, his own breathing loud in his ears. Jerking and jostling and sliding out, searing pain of friction burns. Landing hard but flying higher.

It’s his motocross bike. And it looks like shit. Exactly as he remembers it, but with a thin glaze of rust all over. He thought his old man sold it for parts not long after they ‘disappeared.’

Lea stands there just staring with his jaw hanging slack.

He turns his head and looks at Isa.

And then he looks back at his bike.

Then back to Isa.

Then back to the bike.

And then he lets loose.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?”

The shock of his shouting spurs Isa into a half-jump, and he mutters “Jesus, Lea,” but he smiles as he’s saying it.

Lea rushes over to the pitiful-looking thing and slings a leg over it. He fits right into the seat like a hand into a glove, the impression that his bony butt left in the cushion all those years ago.

“Goddamn,” he says, shaking his head. Getting his heart back? That was a good feeling. Reuniting with Xion and Roxas? Even better. Bringing Isa home was indescribable. But now. _Now_ he’s whole. “This _is_ a sexy adventure!” He flashes Isa a vicious grin.

“So you like it,” Isa answers. He looks kind of relieved. He must not have been sure how Lea was going to react.

“Like it?” Lea echoes as he’s climbing off the bike. He lowers it to its side because it’s missing its kickstand and lets it rest on its handlebars while he stalks up to Isa.

There’s only one word which accurately describes what Lea does to Isa next and that word is _accost_. With eager lips and grabbing hands and a smile as wide as a canyon he lunges for him, gets him around the waist and launches an assault of quick, hungry kisses on those chiseled stubbly cheeks wrenching him this way and that and delighting in his girlish giddy giggles.

Isa bats him on the arm when he’s had enough tossing, lets Lea pen him in against the door of the Chevy they don’t own and bury his nose in his hair.

“I love you,” Lea says to his skull, words buzzing ticklishly over his scalp.

“I know.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I have the strangest feeling we’ve done all this before,” Isa scoffs, tracing the seam of Lea’s jacket as he withdraws his face from his hair. Takes the opportunity to memorize his features for the ten hundredth time in the moment Lea gives him to study his face before ducking in to bestow him a ( _decidedly_ well-earned) kiss.

Fond little bump of noses on the way, can taste the coffee on Isa’s breath before their lips even meet proper. Lea will never get tired of the way that he melts into him, happy sigh and fluttering eyelids. Soft and sweet and a fit that’s even better than Lea’s ass in his bike seat, the two of them together. Soulmates.

Tracing the seam of firm lips with his grateful tongue, fingers catching in lengths of silky azure hair. Lea’s more or less resolved to gobble Isa up when the Diviner turns his face away, his eyes pointed down toward the ground.

“I have coffee breath,” he says quietly. Flustered, sometimes, when Lea’s so openly affectionate. Even now.

“I like your coffee breath.” He lets Lea fold him up in his arms and tuck his head beneath his chin. They stay like that for a moment, silent, with Isa raking his fingernails against the fabric of Lea’s jacket in the small of his back. Thirty or some odd seconds pass before Lea speaks up. “Remember that one time-“

“Nope.” Isa gleans immediately where this is headed from the tone of Lea’s voice.

“-that I asked you if you wanted to try and ride it-“

“I don’t remember. Anything. Ever.” Muffled voice and he pushes his nose more firmly into the side of Lea’s neck.

“-and you said yes and so you got on-“

“I don’t even know what a bike is.”

“-and rode it straight into a bush?”

“What’s a bush? That never happened,” Isa grunts against his skin. His breath is warm and feels good. Another selfish moment of holding one another together then he slowly pulls away, leaning back in Lea’s grip. “I’m glad you’re happy,” he tells him earnestly.

“I am _ecstatic_. I can’t wait to get that thing cleaned off and souped up.” Lea shoots a glance back at the bike. Swore he gave that thing a name years ago but can’t seem to remember it now. “Is this my wedding present?”

“No.”

“No?” He sweeps Isa’s hair back over his shoulders, pushing what he can back up out of his face.

“No. Your wedding present is way better than this.” Isa watches over Lea’s shoulder as a minivan pulls into an open spot a little ways away.

“Well that can’t be possible, because this is the greatest gift I’ve ever received.”

“It’s possible.” His expression is stoic as he watches a woman free a gaggle of boisterous children from the back of the van. “Your wedding present is ten times better. At least.”

“Really?” Lea tugs on his earlobe to redirect his attention.

“Really,” Isa confirms, turning back his gaze.

“What is it?” Lea asks, finally turning him loose.

“It’s Stripper Goofy,” he answers instantly, like it’s obvious.

Lea clicks, wrinkling his nose. “I was afraid you would say that,” he mumbles, watching the woman and her brood disappear around the corner. He offers Isa his hand. “Come on. Let’s go back.”

“You aren’t gonna take it out for a spin?” Isa asks with a frown.

“I will later.” He wiggles his fingers. “I have something I wanna give you first.”

“Me?” Isa says warily. He takes the hint and grabs hold of Lea’s hand. “What do I get?”

“I am gonna give you-” Lea tugs him in close and lowers his voice “-the hottest-“

“Oh god.” Isa checks back over his shoulder to make sure they’re out of earshot to any children but the kids are long gone.

“The _steamiest-_ “ Lea purrs.

“Xion’s on her way back, you know,” Isa reminds him as he leads him toward the door.

“The most mind-blowing… cup of coffee you have ever had,” Lea finishes with a polite smile. Chivalrously, he opens the door.

“I’m excited,” Isa says as Lea ushers him back into the hallway.

“Good. You should be.” Lea follows him inside, claps his hands down on his shoulders so he can steer him back toward the apartment. “And then you can watch me pop some sick wheelies in the lot across the street.”


End file.
